Fluid-based switches, such as liquid metal micro switches (LIMMS) have been made that use a liquid metal, such as mercury, as the switching element. The liquid metal may make, break, or latch electrical contacts. Alternately, a LIMMS may use an opaque liquid to open or block light paths. To change the state of the switch, a force is applied to the switching element. The force must be sufficient to overcome the surface tension of the liquid used as the switching element.